Recuerda que Siempre te amare
by DannieAlf'908
Summary: No es tan facil ser una persona exitosa, menos cuando tu vida gira alrededor de Edward Cullen tu compañero de cuarto y de universidad en UK, ¿que ocurrira cuando su proposito es cambiado por el chico de ojos verdes?. Todos Humanos, Summary completo Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia y Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y la historia son completamente mías.

**Summary: **Bella se traslada de USA a Inglaterra, donde su único propósito era estudiar la carrera que ama en Cambridge, pero ocurren una serie de sucesos que cambiara la vida de Isabella Swan; una familia que la acoge en su casa, donde vive el ángel más lindo de toda Londres, que costara olvidar.

.

.

.

**Prologo**

Si la vida te da limones, tienes que aprender a hacer limonada… No es tan fácil dejar atrás tu vida por seguir tu sueño de ser Psicóloga profesional, ni menos cuando tu cerebro esta totalmente orientado en Edward Cullen, el estudiante más destacado, más inteligente, más presumido, y el más hermoso de todo el planeta.

Y el único problema es que luego de dos años de carrera universitaria, tendré que volver a Forks, y dejar todo atrás de nuevo. Todo el derroche de venir para nada, luego de tanto esfuerzo, no podría conseguir mi objetivo de conquistarlo.

- ¿Tienes que volver a Forks, cierto?.- pregunto él fríamente.

- Sí.- respondí bajando la cabeza y tiritando.

- No lo hagas…

Y así descubrí que la vida tiene dos únicos caminos, la razón y el corazón, y para descubrirla se requieren más de una opinión concreta.

_ - Como veo te iras te insista que te quedes o no, pero quiero que sepas que tienes que recordar que siempre te amare..._


	2. La Esperada Noticia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia y Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y la historia son completamente mías.

.

.

.

First Chapter: La Esperada Noticia…

.

.

Playlist:

* Trouble – Coldplay

* The Greatest – Cat Power

* Feel – Robbie Williams

(Lo conveniente es escuchar estas canciones al momento de leer el fic, en este orden, para crear la sensación)

.

.

-Bueno señorita Isabella…- dijo el rector de la universidad.

- Bella.- le corregí tímidamente.

Sentía picazón en el estomago, me temblaban las manos, sudaba a morir por mi respuesta.

Pase un mes buscando mi esto, quiero estudiar Psicología, y no es nada fácil al parecer, pace una semana al lado del teléfono esperando alguna oferta, y esto estaba fuera de mis planes. Como es posible de que no te llamen de una universidad cuando sacaste ochocientos veinte puntos en tu examen de selección universitaria.

El señor Richard me miraba buscando alguna expresión de nerviosismo, mientras ordenaba mis archivos que le había dado.

- ¿Se siente bien señorita Swan?.- pregunto incrédulo.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, y no deje que nada saliera de mi bocota; podría perder otra oferta universitaria si la abría.

- OK, estuvimos viendo sus calificaciones de secundaria y su disciplina es increíble.- dijo serio.- y bueno le explicare el proceso de Cambridge. Esta universidad como usted sabe es prestigiada y su nivel de enseñanza es genial. Cuando un americano quiere ser becado y estudiar allí tiene que quedarse a vivir con una familia cual se hará cargo de usted, pero ese cambio tiene un beneficio, ya que un integrante de la familia estudiara lo mismo que usted y como será su primer día allí, tendrá a alguien con quien podrá recorrer el campo, ¿no lo cree usted señorita Swan?.- pregunto finalmente.

- Sí, claro…- tartamudeé.- pero una pregunta señor Richard, ¿cómo sabre si la familia que me acogerá es la correcta?

- Bueno, se le enviara un "curriculum", por decirlo de alguna manera, de la familia, donde se va a explicar todo los movimientos de esa familia, en cuando a, religión, creencias, descendencia, numero de personas en el hogar, etc.

- ¿Y en cuanto podré saber si me iré o no?.- pregunte lo que quería finalmente, no aguantaba más el nerviosismo.

- Es una decisión que no puedo tomar yo solo, pero si sirve de algo yo la dejaría entrar a Cambridge, pero es un asunto discutible con los delegados, le prometo que le avisaremos en las próximas…

- Señor…-le interrumpí; tome aire y luego proseguí.- soy una persona de paciencia, créame…y necesito una respuesta en esta semana, mi propósito no es apresurarlo ni nada de eso, al contrario, es solo que necesito entrar a su universidad, tengo más posibilidades de triunfar en mi carrera en Londres que aquí en Forks, yo solo…

- Mire señorita Swan, cuando uno quiere ingresar a la universidad hay tres etapas, usted esta en la etapa dos, tendrá que esperar, esa es la única alternativa y le prometo, pero lo juro que la llamaremos a más tardar en tres días más, lo prometo.- dijo.

No me quedaba otra, era mi ultima oportunidad.

- Esta bien.- respondí acabada.- Nos vemos, hasta luego, gracias.- le dije mientras tiraba la silla, me levantaba y desaparecía de ahí.

Salí del auditorio y me fui a casa.

Odio esta pinta, usar tacones, que si bien son un peligro para mí, y verme "formal", para estos casos.

Camine y camine hasta llegar a la esquina, donde esperaría a Jacob.

Bueno, mi nombre Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella, nunca Isabella, nunca, detesto el nombre, y por sobretodo que lo digan completo; viví en Forks desde que mi vida se empezó a complicar, mi padre Charlie Swan, es el jefe de policía en este pueblo del demonio, donde ni siquiera se puede respirar de tanto smog, (¿ahora entienden mi necesidad de irme, no?). Mi madre, Renee es una madre que si bien nunca sabes que se puede esperar de ella, vivía con ella hasta los dieciséis años, cuando mi madre me dijo que su novio se iría de Florida a recorrer todo el estado jugando Béisbol; yo solo quería su felicidad y su bien estar, y decidí vivir en Forks junto a mi padre, una de las decisiones más incomprendidas que he tomado.

Y bueno, Jacob…Aah!, Jacob, el mejor amigo que podría existir en la vida, ningún amigo se escapa del trabajo a recogerte de tu quinta e infinita entrevista a la universidad, para que vean lo lindo que puede ser a veces, sin duda, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, fuimos al colegio juntos, el fue el primer tipo en recibirme cuando entre al instituto en Forks, y aun recuerdo ese día, cuando todos me miraban extraño y el se acerco y me dijo "Preciosura debes tener cuidado con los tipos aquí, ellos solo quieren conquistarte, chica nueva, tranquila yo te acompañare", y luego ponía una mano en mi hombro y les sacaba la lengua a todos los tipos detrás mío.

Solté una carcajada, al recordarlo, y como decía, desde ese momento fue mi mejor amigo.

Algo que odio de esta ciudad es la lluvia, la detesto, por completo, no soy una persona muy adaptable, pero en estos días lo ultimo que me faltaba era llover, tal como ocurría ahora.

- Hey!, tu!, te subirás o no, pareces zombie Bella, sube rápido antes que te resfríes.- dijo Jacob por la ventanilla de su auto, dándome cuenta lo muy concentrada que estaba, ni siquiera note su presencia.

Rápidamente me subí al auto y salude a mi amigo con un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Apretó el motor y nos fuimos todo el camino hablando de cosas sin mayor importancia, siempre hablábamos de nuestros problemas y nos reíamos de lo patéticos que eran.

- Y como te fue, no te lo había preguntado.- soltó mirándome.

- Igual que siempre, pero esta vez me llamaran antes de lo que yo había creído, Oh Jacob daría todo por ir a Inglaterra.- dije ansiosa.

Lo mire y vi claramente su expresión, y no me miro, el solo se percataba a mirar através del cristal delantero, mi comentario le había herido; pues claro, había olvidado lo mucho que Jacob odiaba no verme, no me quería lejos, no nos convenía ni a mi ni él.

Apagó el motor frente de mi casa, sin apartar las manos del volante que se presionaban abruptamente en el volante, y yo solo esperaba su respuesta, nerviosa, como siempre, y no lo soportaba más tenía que decir algo.

- Bella, no estas obligada a irte o sí…- hablo, intentando sonar enfadado y haciendo una pregunta sin rodeos.

Yo me quede ahí, petrificada sin saber que hacer al respecto, solo deje que las palabras salieran de mi boca naturalmente.

- Jacob, tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero, y que no quiero por nada del mundo dejarte, yo solo quiero ser exitosa en la vida, y para serlo tengo que…- eso fue lo único que alcance a decir, ya que fue interrumpida, por una feroz voz.

- …Tienes que alejarte de mí, lo se, Bella.- dijo poniendo su expresión más preocupantes.

- Lo dices como si fuera algo…- cuchicheé.

- ¿Algo trágico?.- pregunto mirándome.- Y tú lo dices como sí fuera algo bueno, Bella, por favor, no te iras a Inglaterra, no me dejaras solo o sí, no quiero que te vallas, prométeme que no lo harás Bella, prométemelo.- me miro con severa expresión.

El parecía realmente asustado, y me sentí mal al saber que la noticia le hiriera tanto, porque de alguna u otra manera, es lo que tengo que hacer, y no hay motivo como para volver al pasado y arreglarlo, yo solo quería lo mejor para el, pero esta vez me tocaba darme el gusto aunque fuera una vez, era una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida, quería estudiar, y poder sentirme exitosa, quería mejorar mi vida, ser independiente, pero es algo que nadie esta preparado en esta vida, ni yo misma, ni las personas que están a mi alrededor.

Yo silenciosamente salí del auto, y apoye mi espalda en la puerta, esperando que Jacob llegara y me digiera algo.

Y tal como lo planee llego allí, y su rostro mostraba una expresión indignada y había algo más en su cara que no supe reconocer.

- Bella…- dijo en un cuchicheo, para que mi padre no escuchara.

- Sí…- le seguí la corriente.

- No quiero que te vallas Bella, prométemelo…

Yo suspire y dije:

- Eso es algo que no te puedo prometer, ni yo ni nadie, Jake, yo tampoco te quiero dejar.- y me lancé sobre el a abrazarlo, y el recibió mi gesto de manera desesperada e hizo lo mismo conmigo.

- Bella, no sabes lo bien que me ha hecho estar estos tres años contigo, y saber que te vas, y de que quieres crecer es algo que me cuesta comprender, y que no quiero enfrentar, pero…- suspiro.

- Te prometo que no me pasara nada.- le dije tomándole la cara y dándole un beso en la mejilla.- ahora, entremos porque mi padre debe estar furioso.- mentí.

El se percato a estacionar el auto al frente de la casa, mientras yo entraba a casa, donde me esperaba Charlie para cenar.

Camine hasta llegar a la puerta y toque dos simples golpes y la puerta se abrió de inmediato, viendo de que Billy estaba en casa.

- Hola Bella, como estas…- inquirió Billy, moviéndose inquieto en su silla de ruedas.

- Hola Billy, estoy bien, y como estas tú…- dije fingiendo interés, la verdad era de que estaba cansadísima, y lo único que quería era dormir.

Camine por toda la casa buscando a papá, e ignorando lo que hablaba Billy y Jacob detrás de mí, deje mis cosas en el sillón y vi a Charlie sentado y viendo su "interesante partido"; no sabía si hablarle o no, ya que Charlie estaba más preocupado que yo por el asunto de la universidad; porque claro…el costearía el cincuenta por ciento de mis estudios.

Sintió mi presencia, se levanto del sillón, yo transpiraba tanto como pavo en navidad, me miro serio, apago el televisor, y me dijo:

- Me llamaron de la universidad…- dijo en silencio, intentando romperme el corazón conversando conmigo de tal manera.

- A sí…?.- me queje, y de nerviosismo me mordí el labio, y hice sonar mis nudillos, ignorando el dolor.

- ¡Hija me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo!.- grito desesperado al mismo momento de abrasarme tan fuerte.

- ¿Aah?.- tartamudeé hasta las a, por la confusión que tenia en este momento.

- ¡Bella, quedaste en Cambridge!.- mintió, lo aseguro.

- ¡¿Qué?.- gritamos Jacob y yo en un unísono.

- ¡Así es Bella, me llamaron de la universidad y me dijeron que quedaste, y he arreglado todo pequeña, te quedaras a vivir con los Cullen!.

"Estoy soñando", me dije a mi misma.

Sentí que Jacob y Charlie tambaleaban y se volvían cada vez más grandes, aunque lo único que recuerdo de eso fue de que caí desmayada al suelo.

.

.

.

- Toma tu medicina y el agua Bella…- me dijo Jacob cuando abrí los ojos, viéndome en mi cama y mi habitación con las luces apagadas, Ja!, definitivamente había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Me paso un vaso de agua y una pastilla del porte de mi pulgar.

- ¿Qué paso?.- pregunte confusa; aun viendo dos Jacob en mi habitación.

- Bueno, te desmayaste por la noticia y has estado inconciente unas mmm…tres horas.- dijo en susurro.

- ¡¿Qué?, tres horas, tengo que hacer la alacena, tengo que lavar los platos y tambien bañarme.- dije histérica, me levante de la cama, dejando las colchas por todos lados, ignorando a Jacob.

Llegue a abrir la puerta, pero una mano me tapo la boca y me largue a gritar por el susto.

- ¡Bella!...Shhh… cállate, baja la voz, Charlie esta durmiendo y no sabe que estoy acá…- me susurro al oído.

¿Jake se había quedado?, ¿cómo?, definitivamente me perdí de mucho cuando estuve inconciente.

Saque mi mano de su boca lentamente, y me di vuelta, apoyé mi espalda y las manos en la puerta y lo mire incrédula.

- Jacob..?, me puedes decir la hora.- le pregunte mirando al suelo con la boca abierta.

Jacob miro su reloj con precisión y me dijo:

- Las diez de la noche…

- ¡Dios santo, no te puedes quedar aquí!, ¿qué dirá Billy?.- le pregunte.

- No me interesa lo que diga, quiero aprovechar al máximo las ultimas tres semanas que me quedan con mi mejor amiga.- me dijo con una mueca de vergüenza.

- Aaaaw Jacob, que lindo de tu parte.- le dije al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

- Jake escucha, lamento que tengas que hacer esto…- me disculpé.

- Olvídalo, yo solo quería hablar contigo…- me dijo acercando su rostro al mío de manera amigable…creo..- Quiero explicarte varias cosas, sobre esto…

Demonios, me esperaba una larga noche…

.

.

.

Reviews!


End file.
